


Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Cause baby ain’t no mountain high enoughAin’t no valley low enoughAin’t no river wide enoughTo keep me from getting you baby





	Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 我受不了了我来放雷文了。  
> 你 刺 杀 我。  
> 用脚趾头想也知道我被什么刺激到了……我哇哇大哭。把之前写过的登麻（坑）拿出来又看了一遍，难受得zqsg。
> 
> 刺官方真的杀我……什么he should be the one to see you off……  
> 饶了我吧……
> 
> 是xjb写的短文，真的是xjb写。刻意模糊了背景设定，所以可以当作是非球员的普通人半现实AU。
> 
> 标题是我超爱的那首歌，温布利放过的。

“你明天就要走？”

 

“是。”比利时人一边脑袋夹着手机一边收拾行装说道，“明天下午三点的飞机。”

 

另一个比利时人沉默了，过了许久，他才缓缓开口道：“你怎么不早些告诉我。”

 

不是责问，也不是嗔怪，只是充满了平静，努力听一听的话，或许还能辨认出一些遗憾。

 

收拾行李的比利时人有点语塞，主要是他没想好。他真的不想为了一个小小的离别弄得大张旗鼓，偷偷溜走对谁都好，伤口越小好的越快，离别也是一样。少说几句话，少回忆些过去，分开才会越没有感觉。

 

而且更何况——

 

“没事的。”他说，“我们很快就会再见了。”

 

另一个比利时人知道他指的是什么，但他还是没有说话。

 

“再说了，我们也可以继续联系。当然，就是时差有点麻烦。”想到这个，他笑起来。电话那头的比利时人不明白他在笑什么，但是也跟着笑了。

 

“但我想去送你。”

 

“不用了。”他说，“我一个人又不是走不了——难道我那么脆弱吗？”

 

“你脆弱个鬼。”那人笑着道，“你是我见过最硬的人。”

 

两人又笑着打闹了几句，最后登贝莱挂了电话。

 

其实他还是没忍住，对这件事，他有点悻悻然。但是他可以为自己辩解说，那是因为维尔通亨问了“你什么时候走”他才说的，否则他肯定不会告诉他。

 

还是那句话，没有必要把普通的离别弄得太过，到最后反而……难以割舍。

 

本着赶早不赶晚的原则，登贝莱第二天中午的时候就在希思罗机场了。鉴于航班的安检通道还要一个小时才会开放，他便百无聊赖地一边在机场里的超市里翻着杂志，一边想着自己要去的那个地方——中国也不算很远吧？他想。

 

他盯着眼前的一本杂志，犹豫着要不要买个在飞机上解闷看。而就他还在踌躇不定的时候，身后突然伸出来一只手，拿走了他盯着的那本杂志。

 

“嘿……”

 

他转过身之后差点没噎住。

 

高个的比利时人咧嘴笑了起来，看起来就一样像是为了帮家里打扫卫生而把母亲的丝巾拿去擦地板的小孩的小孩一样。登贝莱盯着眼前的这个家伙，差不多是如此的心情。他沉默了两秒，看向他手里的杂志：“你要买吗？”

 

“你要买吗。”

 

“如果你买了我就不买了。”

 

最后是维尔通亨买了，他们俩找到机场里的等候区坐下，并排坐在长凳上，维尔通亨一把把杂志塞进了登贝莱的手里。

 

“我就不该告诉你我几点飞的，是不是。”他像是在自言自语。

 

“但是你肯定会告诉我的，所以没有该不该的道理。”维尔通亨双手插在口袋里说道，“而且这个世上如果有人要来送你，那也应该是我。”

 

登贝莱没有回答，只是自顾笑了起来。他手里拿着崭新的杂志，却没有拆封。然后他抬起头，发现某个自称来送他的人正盯着天花板，一副想说什么却又不知道怎么说的样子。

 

“我觉得中国还是太远了。”他说，“你觉得呢，我觉得你好像从来没去过那么远的地方。”

 

登贝莱耸了耸肩：“如果小孙能从韩国来在英国呆那么久，我觉得我去中国也没问题。”

 

维尔通亨大笑起来：“那倒也是。”

 

然后他又沉默了一秒：“但你知道我不是那个意思吧。”

 

“我不是说，中国对你来说太远了。”

 

登贝莱望向他，微微瞪大了眼睛。而维尔通亨双手插着袋，也回望着他。最终登贝莱叹了口气。

 

“这就是我说的为什么不想让你送我的原因。”

 

“这也是你为什么最后还是告诉了我你几点走的原因。”维尔通亨笑了起来，那个笑容甚至可以被称为厚颜无耻了。但是这不重要。他们两人都心知肚明彼此在想什么，情况也正是因为如此而变得复杂起来。

 

“这其实不是什么大事。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我们还会再见的。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“所以——”登贝莱停了下来，“问题到底出在哪儿呢？”

 

“有什么问题？”维尔通亨喃喃道，“根本就没什么问题呀，穆萨。”

 

登贝莱突然恍然大悟了。

 

不，准确地说，他一早就认清了，只是他以为维尔通亨没有弄清，因此才在这边瞎操心。

 

分离的本质只是人类为自己创造出来的又一道枷锁罢了，从古至今，一直都是如此。其实根本没有什么——更不要说在数千年后的今天，有人类凭着智慧创造出的科技结晶——所以这到底有什么问题呢？什么问题都没有啊。

 

“这种事情很常见的。”维尔通亨接着说道，像是在教育小孩一样。登贝莱终于忍不住了，拿起杂志敲了他的头。

 

“啊！”

 

“现在你终于能消停一会儿了。”

 

维尔通亨咯咯笑起来，身体弯到再机场的长凳上，两人就这样沉默了一会儿，突然间，登贝莱毫无预警地开口道：

 

“你知道吧，就是……”他顿了顿，“没有什么距离远不远的。”

 

维尔通亨抬起头惊讶地望着他。

 

“我觉得在我们两个之间，是没有所谓不可逾越的距离的。”他接着说道，“没有什么能阻止我们继续在一起的，几千公里的距离也不能。”

 

维尔通亨眨了眨眼，像是才明白他在说什么。

 

“你真的这么觉得？”

 

“我干嘛要撒谎骗你。”

 

“我不知道。”他说，“可能是因为我也是这么想的？”

 

_没有足够高的山巅_

_也没有足够足够低的峡谷_

_也没有足够宽的河流_

_能阻止我到你身边_

 

机场的电子钟闪了一下，时间正好显示在了一点，登贝莱拖着行李箱站起来：“好了，我得去过安检了。”

 

“这么快？”维尔通亨坐直身体，“还有两个小时呢！”

 

“国际航班排队很久的，你又不是不知道。”

 

“那也不用那么急……”

 

“你也该回去了。”登贝莱突然皱起眉，像是想起来什么一样说道，“你是翘班还是请假跑出来的啊。”

 

“我告诉托比我拉肚子了。所以他们现在大概在挨个厕所隔间地找我吧。”

 

登贝莱忍不住满头问号起来。

 

“你……你快回去。”

 

维尔通亨双手插在口袋里站起来，望了一眼通向地铁的通道，又望了一眼旁边的安检口。

 

“你等一下。”

 

说着他抬起手，掀起衣服上的兜帽紧紧罩住自己的头，登贝莱被他搞得摸不着头脑，直到维尔通亨冲上来，在他的嘴角边落下一个吻。

 

是个维尔通亨式的绵长又拖拉的吻，尽管亲的只是嘴角，尽管只有大约几秒的时间。但他就是有这个本事，所以——而当登贝莱想开口的时候，罪魁祸首已经拉上兜帽，转身朝着地铁口的方向跑去了。

 

“三月份见！！”他大喊，“到时候记得还我——杂志钱！”

 

他飞速地消失了，留下登贝莱看着手里的那本没拆封的杂志，突然哭笑不得起来。他将杂志揣进背包，拎起行李走向了安检口。

 

四块五的杂志也要还钱……他一边盘算着，决定到时候带给他点人民币当纪念品好了。

 

有个耳机声音开得特别大的青年在他前面摇头晃脑，里面是温布利里放过的一首歌，登贝莱听着觉得耳熟，也轻轻地跟着哼了起来。

 

_即使我们身隔万里_

_我们的爱也永存于我心间_

_假使你需要我的帮助_

_我便会尽快赶到你身边_

_因为没有山足够高_

_也没有河足够宽——_


End file.
